Starting A Family
by csinycastle85
Summary: The next chapter in Stella and Mac's life is about to begin. Chapter 2 is up and it is complete!
1. Finding Out

**Title: Starting a Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**A/N: Takes place seven months after the last story.**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

**Mention of/Spoilers for: Necrophilia Americana (2.17)**

* * *

-September, 2017-

It had been nine and half months since their accident in upstate New York and for Mac and Stella, everything was going well in life and at work. Granted, at times it was busy but neither could complain. However, one morning changed everything. One crisp fall morning, Stella woke up at 6:00 am feeling queasy and sick to her stomach. The moment she woke she darted to the en-suite bathroom, waking Mac in the process. She was violently sick several times and was forced to spend the rest of the day in bed. As the week progressed, the situation didn't improve: the nausea continued and it worried Mac seeing Stella so sick and losing weight due to not being able to keep any kind of food down.

On the Friday morning, Stella had insisted on going to work and Mac relented. However, Mac saw how pale she was when he entered her office.

He looked at her seriously, "I think you should take the rest of the day off and go get checked out to make sure this isn't something serious."

Under normal circumstances Stella would have argued with him, but she had been also throwing up while at work and had nearly thrown up at the crime scene she had attended to earlier that morning. With very little strength left for arguing, she nodded her head in agreement. Although, she was beginning to suspect what was wrong with her.

After Mac left, having been called to a scene, Stella went to the pharmacy near the lab and got three home pregnancy tests and returned home. After she had taken all three tests at the same time she had to sit through the agonizing five minutes waiting period to find out if she was pregnant. During that time many thoughts went through her mind, one was how she had always wanted to have kids and how she was always willing to care for new babies who arrived at the orphanage and although she was not supposed to form an attachment with Daniella, she had done anyways making it hard for her to relinquish her. The other thought Stella had, which worried her a little, was if Mac wanted to be a dad but she shook off the thought as she remembered how Mac had taken care of Sam during the homicide case of Ceci Astor.

At last, the 5 minutes were over. When all the tests showed positive, Stella knew she had to make a call to her ob-gyn to make an appointment. Luckily for her, her usual doctor had an opening in an hour, having had a cancellation. Once the appointment was over and done with, Stella had the answer she needed, she was indeed pregnant and was already six weeks along; she couldn't be happier because she had always wanted a family but she never thought it would happen. Now though her dream of a family with Mac was all coming true. Now she had to come up with a plan to tell Mac the good news.

When Mac got back from work he saw Stella sitting on the couch complacently which had Mac worried; when he had received her call a few hours earlier he heard that she had something important to tell him. He quickly went to sit by her side and after coming apart from the hug he asked three questions in rapid succession, "How are you feeling Stell? Are you going to tell me what's causing the sickness? It's nothing serious is it?"

Stella smiled as she put her hands up and answered all three questions with one answer, "Mac, calm down. I'm feeling a little better now I've found out why I've been throwing up the past week."

Mac arched his eyebrow and asked, "So what is it?"

Stella broke into smiles and said, "Sweetie hold that thought, I have a surprise for you. I will be right back."

Stella walked into the kitchen and delicately pulled the packaged cake from the fridge and placed it on the kitchen counter and said, "Mac I need to close your eyes for this surprise to work."

Mac wondered to himself before closing his eyes,_ what is going on?_

Stella dashed over for a second to make sure that Mac's eyes were closed and then darted back to the counter and brought the cake, and announced, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Mac did and saw a brightly lit cake in front of him.

"What's the occasion, Stella? You know you didn't have to buy me a cake."

Stella's smile grew bigger. "Read the words on the cake."

Mac did and Stella carefully watched for his reaction.

_Can't wait to meet you daddy!_

_Love,_

_Baby Taylor_

It took Mac a few moments to process the news and when it finally registered a big grin appeared on his face and he gave Stella another tight hug. Everything that had gone wrong during the day at work was all gone now with the good, no wait, _great_ news that he had just received…he was going to be a dad! He had always wanted kids especially when he was with Claire but their timing was never right; now his wish was about to come true and he couldn't have picked a more wonderful woman to start his family with.

Mac inquired and tried his best to contain his excitement but was not doing a good job, "How far along are you?"

Stella was now beaming brightly and after taking a deep breath she said, "I'm six weeks along."

He was so incredibly happy that he hugged her again and they knew that soon they would have to tell the team about the impending arrival of their bundle of joy, but for now they would wait it out until Stella began to show which would come in a few weeks' time.

When the time came for the sonogram, however, they discovered there was just one problem with their plan. It was Stella's eight week check and the opportunity to hear the baby's heartbeat. She and Mac were delighted to hear it beating strongly but when they realized they could hear two heart beats continually thumping they looked at her ob-gyn doctor, Dr. Anna Linde, in shock.

She, however, only smiled and told them, "Well Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, it seems I've made a slight error in calculating the date of conception." Looking at Stella, the doctor continued, "It now looks like you are ten weeks along, meaning you conceived in early August which makes your new due date the first of May. And it seems that you and your husband are expecting twins."

Her face became a little more serious as she continued, "Keep in mind that they could come early."

As they received the news both Mac and Stella both were shell-shocked, stunned into silence they could only stare at each other, both of them thinking exactly the same…_**twins **we are having **twins?**_

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Starting A Family". As always reviews are appreciated!**


	2. The Preparation

**Title: Starting a Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Special thanks to lily moonlight for her beta work and review and also to RhizOneill for her review.**

**A/N: Continuation of Chapter 1**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K+**

**Chapter 2: The Preparation**

* * *

~Several months later in mid-April, 2018~

When Stella really began to show, she and Mac told the crew and his mother, Millie, that Stella was pregnant. Everyone congratulated them and offered to help in any way possible and everyone was happy to find out the genders of their soon to be arriving twins – a boy and a girl. By the time Stella was in her third trimester, she was very round and began to complain about how heavy she felt. Apart from that, her pregnancy progressed without many complications and she went on maternity leave at thirty-three weeks.

One morning, with only two more weeks to go (amazingly the twins did not seem to want to arrive too early) Stella had come by the lab with food for her and Mac. Seeing his office empty though she went in and sat down and ate first, because she was always hungry at present.

After she'd taken a few bites, she felt a pain in her stomach, but ignored it and carried on eating. She'd experienced pains before in the last few weeks and for most of the time, they were minor and she lived with it. But right then a sharp pain hit and then it happened; her water broke.

_Oh not now, this cannot be happening now!_

Stella, holding her stomach, screamed out in pain.

The first person who heard happened to be Lindsay with the toxicology screen for their John Doe from their recent murder case.

When Lindsay saw Stella in Mac's office, doubled over in pain and the puddle that had gathered she instantly jumped into action and yelled, "Hawkes, Stella's in labor! Go and get Sid and tell him what's happened, Adam help me get Stella comfortable on the ground, Danny go to Sinclair's office and get Mac and tell him, Flack, go and call for a bus."

Flack nodded and instantly pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance as Danny took off for the elevator, Hawkes ran for Sid and Adam moved into action beside Lindsay.

It didn't take long until Sid showed with Hawkes at his side and saw the frightened look on Stella's face. AFter checking how far dilated she was he said to her in a calm voice, "Everything is going to be okay Stella I will make sure of that.

With that Sid began giving orders, "Okay Hawkes go get lots of clean towels, rubbing alcohol and scissors to cut the umbilical cords. From the looks of it the babies are going to come quite soon."

With that, Hawkes nodded and took off in search of the needed items. Shortly after, Stella was situated as comfortable as possible on the ground with all the cushions available behind her. Sid and Lindsay were trying to calm Stella further, when Danny and Mac came running into the office. Mac, as soon as he heard Stella's distressed cries immediately headed over to her.

When Stella saw Mac she began to relax a bit; even more so when he got behind her to give leaning support and he whispered soothingly, "I'm here, Stella. It won't be much longer until we're holding our babies."

Once all supplies were in place, the prep work had been taken care of and Stella had more cushions as support, Sid decided he would be one to help deliver the babies. In a calm voice he instructed "Okay Stella, when I last checked you were completely dilated. So on your next contraction I want to push as hard as you can until we have the first little one born, you got that?"

Stella nodded as she held on to Mac's hand and squeezed hard as she pushed as hard she could, but she had to stop soon after to get a breather whilst Flack was nearby to dab off the sweat.

A few minutes and some more pushes later Sid looked excited. "Okay, the head is crowning! Give it all you have, Stella! Come on, you can do it."

Stella, out of breath, nodded and pushed again, and seconds later Sid announced, "Okay you can stop pushing for now. Baby Girl Taylor has made her debut."

The other detectives who had been around cheered as Mac and Stella both let out cries of joy when they heard their daughter who was screaming at the top of her lungs despite being born two weeks early. Danny who was nearby cut the cord and Sid gently put baby girl Taylor into the towel Lindsay had in her hands and she cleaned her as best as she possibly could and wrapped her up. However, their first round of celebration was cut short when the pains returned and Stella gasped in agony.

Once again, Sid took charge. "Okay, Stella I need you to give all you have. Baby Boy Taylor is about to make his appearance."

Stella nodded as she repeated what she had done earlier. Only a minute and a half later, Stella knew it was over and she sighed in relief as Sid announced, "We have a handsome baby boy."

Danny cut the cord a second time as Stella and Mac watched Hawkes clean and wrap their son in the other towels.

Right then Adam had led the EMTs who had arrived to where the delivery had been completed and they lifted Stella gently on to the gurney. With both babies in her arms, she was wheeled out with Mac following close behind after he thanked the crew who had helped out.

A short time later they were at Trinity General and after the babies' checkup, Baby Girl Taylor was found to weigh 5lbs and 15 ounces and measured 19.6 inches and Baby Boy Taylor weighed 5lbs 11 ounces and measured 19.3 inches.

In a small private room, Mac stood holding their daughter and Stella lay in bed, cradling their son; both still feeling in awe.

As he turned to Stella, Mac smiled. "Our babies are here at last. They're so beautiful and it looks like our daughter has your hazel eyes."

Stella beamed. "Well I think our son has your expressive blue eyes."

After a few more minutes of silence and watching their babies sleep, Stella spoke up. "You know, we're going to have to name them because we can't keep calling them 'our daughter', 'our son', or 'baby number 1' and 'baby number 2'."

"You're right about that," Mac agreed.

Up until that point they had been discussing names, bouncing ideas off each other and taking suggestion on what they would name their children, but only now did they come to an agreement and the babies received their names.

A few hours later, Sid, Hawkes, Danny, Lindsay, Lucy, Flack and Adam came by to visit the new parents and the newborns and came with gifts in hand.

"How is the new family doing?" Sid asked eagerly.

Mac answered with a bright smile on his face. "We're all doing well, thank you."

"I guess the little ones were eager to make their entrance huh?" Lindsay then said.

Stella beaming answered, "Yeah, they certainly were."

Mac looked at the ME and added, "We really are grateful, Sid, that you were able to deliver the twins with such skill and dignity."

Sid waved his hands as Hawkes asked, "So if you don't mind, we'd like to know the munchkins' names."

"Well, this little bundle of joy here…" said Stella as she held up the blue bundle "Is our son, McKennon Jase Taylor."

Mac then proudly pulled away a part of the pink blanket and said, "Sid we're very thankful that you brought two new lives into the world on short notice so we've named our daughter, Natalie Sydney Taylor."

Sid was touched beyond words when heard the name of Mac and Stella's daughter. Once he was finally able come out of his daze he said, "There isn't a good enough word to describe my gratitude. I'm honored to share my name with such a beautiful little girl."

Stella smiled. "Grandpa Sid, would you like to hold your honorary grandkids?"

Sid smiled and nodded and he was the first to hold the youngest members of the Crime Lab Team and shortly afterwards everyone on the team were able to hold them with Lucy giving her new cousins a gentle kiss on each forehead.

After all the hubbub had died down with the end of visiting hours, the babies were resting peacefully in their bassinets, Stella had fallen asleep and Mac looked out the window and smiled, thinking to himself, _our lives are now complete._

He then walked over to Stella's bed and after gently caressing her cheek he managed to lie in the same bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 2 of "Starting A Family". As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
